Dominated
by Sansetto
Summary: Ikki gets dominated by Agito!


Ikki was laying on his side, on the floor, watching a TV show. In all honesty, it was boring him to tears and causing him to become brain dead. Unfortunately, he was stuck in the house with Akito and the blue haired shrimp was taking a bath. Or so he thought, until the door to the living room slid open.

"Oh, Akito, did you get done with your bath?" Ikki asked, not bothering to turn around. "Do you want to watch this with me? It's pretty boring, so if you want you can- What are you doing?" Ikki stopped, as Akito draped himself over Ikki's side.

"I want you to come to bed with me," he said, moving so he was sitting on Ikki's side.

"Stop it Akito," replied Ikki, changing the channel. "And put some freakin' pants on!" Akito sat in only a small towel hanging on his hips and his eye patch. Taking that into consideration, Ikki noticed the eye patch's position. "Oh shit! You're _Agito_!"

Agito smirked and rubbed against Ikki's side. "Come on. I want to take you to bed, so get up and let's go. I'm horny."

"Well too bad Agito. I'm tired. So get off!"

"Gladly, but I need your help. I know what you and my other personality do, but just so you know," Agito's smirk grew wider, "I top."

Ikki snorted. "Yeah right. I bet you're just as submissive as Akito." He rolled onto his back and gripped Agito's hips. "I mean, you _are_ in the same body."

Agito grinned at the challenge, as Ikki's hands began roaming his body. "That may be true, but I'm much more vicious and stubborn than Akito. Plus I know how to play a body."

Agito leaned over and slowly trailed his hands up Ikki's shirt, making sure to keep eye contact with the crow. Agito turned on a seductive smile and inched closer to Ikki's face. Ikki allowed Agito to claim his lips, while at the same time Agito, pinched Ikki's nipples. The blue haired skater smirked as Ikki let out a low moan.

Taking Ikki's open mouth as an invitation, Agito shoved his tongue inside Ikki's mouth. The crow was startled and tried to push Agito off of him. When had he lost his dominance? When had Agito gained it?

Agito rubbed his tongue against Ikki's and Ikki's thoughts were wiped clean. He submitted to Agito's ministrations and allowed the blue haired teen to take over. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to submit once in a while.

"That's it crow. Submit like the bitch you are," smirked Agito, as he pulled Ikki's shirt off. "I want to hear you moan and scream my name. I want you to beg for my cock."

Ikki whimpered, as Agito grabbed his penis possessively and stroked it, through the denim of his jeans. Taking advantage of Ikki's distracted thoughts, Agito produced one of his straps with a hook and bound Ikki's hands above his head to the TV set. He then dragged Ikki's jeans off, leaving the boy in his boxers.

"A-Agito, what are you...?" Ikki flexed his arms and found he was immobile. "What the hell is this kind of stunt?" he cried, outraged. "You little son of a-"

"Now, now, Ikki, the fun's just starting," interrupted Agito. He tugged off his towel and placed the tip of his cock against Ikki's mouth. "Suck." Ikki's eyes were wary. Agito's cock was more long than thick, but it scared him slightly. "I said suck, bitch!" Agito forcefully shoved his dick into Ikki's mouth, causing the crow to start choking. "Mmm... That feels good. I like the way your throat spasms around my cock," moaned Agito.

Ikki dug his fingers into Agito's hips, as he tried to take control of his breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears ran down his face. He focused on breathing and soon stopped choking. He relaxed his throat and applied a light suction.

"Mmm... That's real good. Keep it up Baby Face," moaned Agito, as he thrust deeper. "Suck my cock."

Ikki couldn't deny that Agito's words were getting to him and his cock ached for attention. Agito pulled back, so the tip only brushed Ikki's lips, smearing precum on them.

"You're such a good little cock sucker. Now I hope you're ready, because I want to get to the main part."

Ikki's eyes widened as Agito crawled in between his legs and tore his boxers off. The blue haired skater lined himself up against Ikki's entrance and pushed forward. Ikki wailed as his entrance was forced open.

"Slow... Slow down, Agito," he whimpered, as Agito slid in all the way.

"Sorry bitch, but I like to play a little rough," replied Agito, moving his hips in shallow thrusts.

Without warning, Agito set a fast pace. Ikki pulled against his restraints, only to let out a whine when he couldn't move his arms. Agito smirked and thrust harder, causing Ikki to cry out in pleasure.

"Found it."

Agito aimed for the same spot and hit it dead on. He continued to hit it, until he felt Ikki clench around him. He froze, causing Ikki to cry out.

"W-What are you doing? Move!"

Agito smirked. "Such a demanding little bitch. I want you to beg."

"What? No way!"

"Fine with me," replied the blue haired skater.

Ikki watched in horror as Agito moved to slid out. He grabbed the blue haired teen's arm. "Please," he said, making his voice sound small, as he ducked his head. "Please fuck me. Please, make me cum."

Agito smirked and slid all the way back in. "Such a good little bitch."

Ikki moaned as Agito pounded into his prostate, overwhelming the crow's body with pleasure. Soon it became too much and Ikki came with Agito's name spilling from his mouth. Agito came as Ikki clamped around him, with a small groan.

They laid there for a bit. Then Agito undid the strap that bound Ikki's hands and massaged them gently. Agito trailed small gentle kisses down Ikki's jawline and neck. Ikki smiled gently as he stroked Agito's hair. Agito curled up on Ikki's chest, sighing contentedly as Ikki continued to massage his head.

"I knew you were just as submissive as Akito," chuckled Ikki.

The blue haired skater flipped Ikki the bird while muttering something incoherent. Ikki just smiled and soon followed Agito into sleep. It wasn't so bad bottoming.

"IKKI!" Ikki shot awake as his sister, Mikan kneed him into the wall. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HAVING SEX IN THE LIVING ROOM?"

Agito sat up rubbing his eyes irritably. "What's going on? I was sleeping."

Mikan stopped in her mission of bashing Ikki's head into the wall and darted over to Agito. "You gotta tell me," she said grinning evilly, "who was seme and who was uke?"

Ikki's face went red. "Why do you need to know that? That's personal!"

"Come one Agito! Tell me!" Child-like glee was all over Mikan's face.

Agito smirked and relaxed back on his forearms, completely comfortable being naked in front of Mikan. "Do you really want to know?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Me. I was seme," replied Agito.

Mikan howled with glee. "Oh! I knew it! How did it feel to have a dick up your ass?"

Ikki watched in horror as Agito began to tell Mikan the entire experience. He knew his life was completely over once Mikan told everyone. It just wasn't fair!

Mikan left in fits of laughter, leaving Agito and Ikki completely alone. Ikki pointedly ignored Agito, as he switched on the TV. Unfortunately, the blue haired twerp cuddled right up against him, kissing the back of his neck.

"Ikki." No response. "Ikki." Nothing. "God damn it Ikki! You don't even like this show!"

"Shut the hell up Agito." Ikki's voice wasn't loud, but it held many promises of death if Agito were to say the wrong thing. It actually scared Agito a little.

"Ikki I'm sorry. I didn't think it would make you this upset."

"Well it did. Why did you go and tell Mikan all about it, huh? Sex is something that should be personal, only for the couple to enjoy. Not for someone else's enjoyment. Do you ever see me going around and chatting all about how I had sex with Akito? No. So just shut the hell up and let me watch my show."

Agito was impressed. He had never really thought of the crow as being a deep person, but now that he thought about it, he had never heard Ikki speak once about his sex life with Akito. Ikki was loud and almost always said the first thing that popped into his head without thinking, but he had never spoken about sex with Akito.

"I"m sorry," whispered the blue haired skater, kissing the back of Ikki's neck. "I'm really, really sorry, please forgive me. I didn't know it meant that much to you. I didn't think you cared that much. I'm so sorry."

Agito didn't expect a response, so he was surprised when Ikki turned over and wrapped him up in a hug.

"I forgive you," replied Ikki. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Agito smiled and nodded. "Okay."

They stayed like that for a while, feeding off each other's warmth, since neither of them wanted to move to get their clothes.

"So can I dominate you next time?" asked Ikki, with a boyish grin.

"No. Not even in your dreams," replied Agito.

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw! You're so mean!"

"Well I am the bad personality."


End file.
